


Jormungandr... - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: Art, Gen, actually it's a dragon, it just reminds me of Jor, pencil sketch, this was done in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: A pencil sketch of a dragon I did in 2003... I just found it again, and it reminds me of Jor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodelingProspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodelingProspector/gifts).




End file.
